Monk of the Iron Limb
=Monk of the Iron Limb= While many orders of monks rely on swiftness and agility to defeat their foes, the Monk of the Iron Limb relies on toughening her body against attacks and absorbing damage from foes. With their incredible willpower, the Monks of the Iron Limb can absorb more punishment from their foes in combat. Iron Limb (Ex) At first level, the monk of the iron limb adds her Wisdom bonus (if any) to the number of hit points gained for each level of monk she takes. She does not gain these additional hit points for hit dice in classes other than monk. In addition, a monk of the iron limb gains a +1 enhancement bonus to her natural armor at 4th level. This bonus increases by 1 for every four monk levels thereafter, up to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. This ability replaces a monk's AC bonus class feature. Mettle (Ex) At second level level, the monk of the iron limb becomes resilient to effects that would attack his body or mind. If the monk makes a successful Fortitude or Will saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage or has a partial effect on a successful save, he instead takes no damage and avoids the effect entirely. This effect only works if the monk of the iron limb is conscious. This ability replaces evasion. Iron Liver (Ex) A monk of 3rd level or higher gains a +2 bonus on saving throws against poison effects. If the monk ever becomes immune to poison effects (such as with the monk's Diamond Body class feature), she gains a +2 bonus on all Fortitude saves. This ability replaces a monk's still mind class feature. Iron Defense (Ex) At third level, the monk of the iron limb learns to channel her ki into resistance against damage. As a swift action once per combat, she can spend 1 ki point to gain a number of temporary hit points equal to her monk level, which persist until the end of the combat. This ability replaces a monk's fast movement class feature. Evasion (Ex) At 9th level or higher, a monk can avoid damage from many area-effect attacks. If a monk makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if a monk is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless monk does not gain the benefit of evasion. This effect replaces improved evasion. Iron Skin (Su) At 12th level or higher, a monk can reinforce her skin to make it as durable as iron, duplicating the effect of a stoneskin spell upon herself for one minute. Using this ability is a move action that consumes 4 points from her ki pool. Her caster level for this effect is equal to her monk level. Iron Heart (Ex) At fifteenth level, the monk of the iron limb makes her body so resistant to damage that she literally has no weak points. She becomes completely immune to critical hits and sneak attacks. This ability replaces a monk's quivering palm class feature. Iron Body (Su) At 19th level, a monk gains the ability to physically transform her body into living iron for 1 minute as though using the spell iron body. Using this ability is a move action that consumes 5 points from her ki pool. While under this effect, the monk does not suffer the usual penalty to dexterity that is associated with the spell, but her weight and armor check penalty are increased as normal. She may dismiss this effect as a move action. This ability replaces a monk's empty body class feature. Category:Archetype Category:Monk Archetype Category:Homebrew